galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Second Sister Project ideas
INFINITE HISTORIES IS NOW ONLINE! CHECK IT OUT HERE!!! This forum page is where you can put in your ideas for our second sister project, a historical fiction genre wiki. Please see this page for more general information on this new project. Informational Timeline ideas No Agricultural Revolution Around 10,000 - 5,000 BCE there was a revolution. A revolution that started a chain reaction that made civilisation as anyone knows it, possible. This was the first agricultural revolution (aka Neolithic Revolution). It seemed that gatherers had the idea of collecting up some plant seeds, planting them, and start farming. These farms would provide more food, at the cost of more work. Later to be refined into farming, taking less work, less people, and more jobs and so on to get larger groups of people in stable settlements. But what if that idea didn't go widespread? What if it never happened, and the people who had that idea just decided it would be too much work. Now we have the world I am about to tell you about. A world in which everyone is art of a small tribe. Tribes that can be up to 100 in the largest numbers, where the only jobs are gathering, hunting and herding. A world where things are simple, or so it seems. In this world, Homo-Sapiens did not grow to large numbers and did not crowd out other species of human. In the large expanses of forest, jungle and tundra there are many species of humans, and even more species were coming. Lasting through the ages these tribes began to socialise, bringing in large numbers of people together so that they grew past 100, with everyone doing their part. Different species of humans would work together and progress, making city-like populations in the environments they were inhabiting, everyone working for their lace and having loyalty to a chieftain. Inventions would be made to make life easier, but not in an agricultural form. Instead there were inventions of fishing and ships for travel, considered primitive but this led the human species to expand all over the world. And at what would be considered the 21st century, there was a world. In this world were roughly 17 species of human. Spread across the world, in only local communication, trade and bartering as the currency, and challengers to every authority. Where some people are setting out to make a difference to the world, and there is no unified religions to hold to. A world where belief is in the supernatural and where demons and tricksters run amok. Where peacefulness can be found in the small homes of a tight-knit family. Welcome, to the Tribal-verses. Avetzan1 (talk) 20:19, May 12, 2013 (UTC) New Mongol Empire In the year 960 Zhao Kuangyin defeated Emperor Gongdi and established the Song dynasty, unifying all of China under one Emperor. Apparently Kuangyin had been reluctant about becoming an Emperor at first, and it had taken significant persuasion from his soldiers to change his mind. In this timeline there is only one tiny difference from real life: that evening Kuangyin's meal is undercooked, and he becomes ill. This is all that is needed to tip the balance and make Kuangyin feel unfit to become Emporer. A single uncooked meal has dramatic repercussions throughout the rest of history. 960 - Commander Zhao Kuangyin is defeated and executed by Emperor Gongdi of Northern China. China is never unified and remains as eight competing states. 1206 - 'Ghengis Khan Temujin becomes leader of the Mongols. The Mongol Empire is founded. '''1210 - '''The Mongol Empire defeats the state of Western Xia. '''1215 - '''The Mongol Empire defeats the state of Jin. '''1221 - '''The Mongol Empire defeats the Khwarezmid Empire. '''1227 - '''Ghengis Khan Temujin dies. '''1229 - '''Ogedei is elected as Great Khan, leader of The Mongol Empire. '''1234 - '''The Mongol Empire defeats the state of Jurchen. ''(in 1236 in the real world The Mongol Empire went on a lengthy and costly war with the Song dynasty, distracting them from the invasions of Europe and Korea, which began in the same year. But the Song dynasty was never established in 960, remember!) '''1236 - '''The Mongol Empire defeats the state of Song. '''1237 - '''The Mongol Empire defeats Georgia and Armenia. '''1239 - '''The Mongol Empire defeats Hungaria, Croatia, Poland, Bulgaria, the Templars and the Teutonic Knights. '''1241 - '''The Lesser Armenians and the Trebizond Empire surrender to The Mongol Empire. '''1246 - '''The Mongol Empire defeats the Franks. '''1256 - '''The Mongol Empire defeats Britain. The whole of Europe and Asia, apart from India, Southern China, Japan and Scandanavia, is under Mongol rule. The Mongol Empire crushes a rebellion in Turkey. '''1258 - '''A small rebellion takes place in Britain. The rebellion is quickly crushed because of the hightened military presence left over from the Mongol Conquest of Britain two years ago. '''1259 - '''The Mongol Empire crushes rebellions in Georgia and Armenia. '''1260 - '''Kublai Khan and Ariq Boke both lay claim to the title of Great Khan. The Mongol Empire slides into civil war and begins to collapse. '''1260 to 1274 - '''The Mongol Empire, engorged with huge amounts of resources and hundreds of millions of people, breaks out in a massive civil war between Khan and Boke, who fight furiously, displacing millions of people across Europe and Asia as The Mongol Empire breaks up around them. '''1275 - '''The flailing Mongol Empire breaks out into south-east Asia. 1277 - Still in civil war, The Mongol Empire defeats Japan. '''1294 - '''Kublai Khan dies. Oljeitu Temur, his grandson, takes his place. '''1294 to 1299 - '''The Mongol Empire deteriorates rapidly, breaking up into a series of disorganised states. '''1300 - '''Kipchak, one of the Khanates (self-governing districts) of the fallen Mongol Empire, is still strong. This is because it was given independant powers to tax and keep order in the surrounding Khanates when The Mongol Empire was at its height (to make up for long communication times across the vast empire. Kipchak, now well established for many decades in its own region, begins to rapidly expand into the power vacuum created by the fall of The Mongol Empire. '''1312 - '''Kipchak, now in control of a large part of what was previously The Mongol Empire, militarises under its new Islamic leader Uzbeg. '''1318 - '''With Kipchak now ruling nearly all of what was the previous Mongol Empire (including Arabia), Uzbeg, presents himself as Great Khan of The New Mongol Empire. Uzbeg moves his capital from Sarai Batu to Karakorum (capital of the original Mongol Empire). He realises this is important in establishing his rule, as many states in Europe and Asia are nostalgic about the more secure and organised times under the rule of a Mongol Empire. '''1324 - '''The now well established Great Khan Uzbeg invades Scandanavia with the army he had been building since 1312 as a show of strength. '''1335 - '''Uzbeg invades India in a military campaign that stretches out to three years. The year is 132KE (Khan Era). Better established than its predecessor, The Mongol Empire has defeated India. Africa consists of a few disorganised kingdoms, Central and South America of the declining empires of the Mayans, Aztecs and Inca. The rest of the world is mostly tribal. The Mongol Empire now rules the whole of Eurasia. Who could stop them now? ''Update: Turns out that the dispute between Kublai Khan and Ariq Boke was due to the fact that when the previous Great Khan (Mongke) died in 1259 Kublai Khan (the rightful heir to the title of Great Khan) was unavailable in Karakorum, so Ariq Boke was elected Great Khan instead; by the time Kublai Khan returned to Karakorum in 1260 some people had become quite fond of having Ariq Boke as their Great Khan, so the Succession War began, eventually destroying The Mongol Empire.'' However, in the real world why was Kublai Khan not available? He was fighting that pesky Song Dynasty! Yet in this alternate history the Song Dynasty never unified China and were defeated by The Mongol Empire in AD1236 (30KE)! This means that Kublai Khan would have been present in Karakorum to take his predecessor's place and preserve the liniage of The Mongol Empire, ultimately meaning the Empire never collapses! ''Long Story Short: After being subject to a Historical Accuracy Review, all events in this timeline later than AD1259 are now uncanon, and will be altered to a more plausible set of events if the new wiki is made.'' Mr.Robbo (talk) 17:18, May 12, 2013 (UTC) No End Triassic Extinction At the end of the Triassic Era (200 million years ago) there was a mass extinction event that cleared the way for the Dinosaurs to rule the Earth. This mass extinction was due to a sudden climatic change, possibly due to an asteroid impact, and it would only have taken a change in trajectory of a tiny fraction of a degree (perhaps caused by a high velocity impact by a pebble-sized space rock) for such an asteroid to eventually miss the Earth in the vastness of space. How would the existance of such a tiny space rock change the history, and pre-history, of the world? I haven't got all the dates yet so this one is just a brief outline. Without the mass extinction event at the end of the Triassic the croc-line archosaurs would continue to be top predators, taking the dominant role that in our world belonged to the dinosaurs. Dinosaurs, along with the predecessors of mammals, would be confined to tiny ecological niches as small scavangers and burrowing creatures. Crocodiles and alligators would be non-existant. When the mass extinction comes 65 million years ago (almost definitely due to an asteroid impact), the large croc-line archosaurs are wiped out, but smaller animals, such as mammals and dinosaurs, survive. In the modern day, this leads to a world where mammals and dinosaurs have evolved alongside each other. Such a world would have a rich variety of flora and fauna, and the increased competition between mammals and dinosaurs could even lead to several different varieties of intelligent species! Mr.Robbo (talk) 18:48, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Romanum universes In 476 CE, the Western Roman Empire finally fell to the Goths, who settled in the former WRE's territories. However, the Eastern Roman Empire continued to flourish in the form of the Byzantine Empire, but this one also fell, to the Ottoman Empire, in 1453. In the Romanum universes, this is not so. In the real world, Rome was sacked in 410 CE, and this was one of the causes of the weakening of the WRE and its eventual fall in 476, 66 years later. However, in the Romanum universes, the Romans were able to repel the Gothic attack on Rome in 410, and Imperial power was maintained. Also, the Roman Empire was never split into East and West. (user page) (talk) 21:56, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Americas have power (Aztec-Mayan universe) In the real world, European nations originally were the most powerful of the world's states, and it was they who colonised the Americas. What if it was the other way around? What if the American civilisations rose to power and conquered Eurasia? This is what this universe is about. The Aztec Empire is the most powerful state in this alternate world, and conquered much of the land. Although the American empires were eventually dissolved and was divided into many states, the Native American cultures had a profound influence on the rest of the world. *1427 - the Aztec Triple Alliance is formed *1430 - the city of Tenochtitlan becomes the de facto leader of the Triple Alliance *1500 - the Aztec Empire is officially created *1520 - the Aztecs expand, conquering the Inca Empire *1540 - the Native American civilisations become relatively technologically advanced, for this time period. The Aztecs and Mayans begin to build navies. *1545 - the Aztecs and Mayans begin a naval arms race. *1547 - the naval arms race ends with the signing of the Treaty of Tenochtitlan, which forms an alliance between the two American superpowers, the Aztecs and Mayans. *1548 - the Aztecs and Mayans, in a joint effort, begin exploring the rest of the world and 'discover' Europe and Africa. The Aztecs also head west and find Asia and Australia. *1560 - After a long war, the Aztecs declare Portugal and Spain part of their Empire. The Mayans conquer Britain, France and Scandinavia. *1563 - the British revolt against Mayan rule and win. Britain becomes an independent state. *1564 - the King of Italy proclaims the foundation of the New Roman Empire and begins to expand. The NRE clashes with the Aztecs and Mayans. The Roman-American War begins. *1567 - the Roman-American War ends with the Aztecs and Mayans victorious. *1700 - Emperor Atahualu IV ascends to the Aztec throne. He defies the Treaty of Tenochtitlan by declaring war on the Mayan Empire. The Aztec-Mayan War begins. *1710 - The Aztec people begin a revolution and overthrow the Imperial government, establishing a republic. The new Aztec Federal Republic makes peace with the Mayans, ending the Aztec-Mayan War. *1712 - Britain is annexed into the Aztec Federal Republic *1856 - the Germans unite and form the German Empire. Seeing this as a threat to Aztec-Mayan imperialism, the Aztecs and Mayans declare war on Germany. *1860 - the war ends with Germany victorious. Germany maintains her sovereignty, as well as gaining some Aztec and Mayan possessions in Europe. *1893 - the Australian colonies declare their independence from the Aztecs. The Aztecs subsequently declare war against the secessionist colonies. *1901 - the Colonial War ends with Australia victorious. The Republic of Australia is formed. *1914 - the Germans attack the Aztecs and Mayans. The German victory that follows officially dissolves the Aztec Federal Republic and Mayan Empire. However, the two states continue in devolved forms: Azteca and Mayalia. Characters Factions Roman Empire In the Romanum universes, the Roman Empire never collapsed, nor did it split into the Western Roman Empire and the Byzantine Empire. Upon discovering that the world was not flat, the Romans expanded and began colonising the Americas and Southern Africa. In Romanum 01, when the Greeks proclaimed their independence from Rome and seceded to create the New Greek Empire, Rome declared war against the Greeks, sparking the Greek War of Independence. Eventually, Greece won, and maintained its independence. Despite it maintaining its imperial titles, the Roman Empire had, in recent years, become a de facto democracy, with the Emperor now being elected by the Imperial population. In Romanum 01, Rome is one of the major superpowers of the world, alongside the Soviet Union and Chinese Imperial Union. The Roman Empire was also one of the first nations in the world to begin the practice of atheism. *Universe(s): All Romanum universes *Government: Constitutional Monarchy (de jure) Parliamentary Federal Republic (de facto) *Leader: Emperor Augustus XV *Religion: Religio Romana (until 380 CE); Christianity (380 - 1924); Atheism (since 1924) *Language(s): Old Latin (753 BCE - 1856 CE); Latina Nova (1856 - ) *Capital: Rome (753 BCE - 330 CE), (1453 CE - ); Constantinople (330 CE - 1453 CE) *Owner: None specifically New Greek Empire A unification of Greek city states who declared independance from Rome, in control of many Islands in the area near Greece. In Romanum 01, when the Greeks proclaimed their independence from Rome and seceded to create the New Greek Empire, Rome declared war against the Greeks, sparking the Greek War of Independence. Eventually, Greece won, and has since maintained its independence. *Universe(s): Romanum 01 *Government: Democracy *Leader: N/A, the closest thing would be the Head of Defence, Head of Foreign relations, and head of economy. *Religion: Primarily small pockets of Ancient Greek, as well as now Christian, Jewish, and other religions popular near the Greek homeland that have now been adopted, most pothythemust religions have died out now, so Christian and Jewish are the main religions. *Language(s): Greek, both ancient and modern. *Capital: Athens. *Power: not quite a superpower, but still a powerful and major empire. *Owner: Majoras revenge!!! (talk) 13:16, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Chinese Imperial Union In the Romanum universes, the '''Chinese Imperial Union was a superpower which was formed because the Chinese Revolution which established republicanism in China in the real world was crushed by the Imperial forces in the Romanum time continuum. The CIU shares superpower status with the Roman Empire and Soviet Union. In the Romanum universes, China also never destroyed its navy, and became a naval and colonial power, colonising and annexing Japan and Korea. *Universe(s): All Romanum universes *Government: Constitutional monarchy *Leader: Emperor Lu Han *Language(s): Mandarin Chinese (official), Cantonese, Hokkien, other Chinese dialects *Religion: Buddhism, Taoism, Confucianism, Christianity, Islam, alongside other religions *Capital: Beijing (221 BCE - 1045 CE); (1932 CE - ); Nanking (1045 - 1243 CE); Dongjing (Tokyo in the Real World) (1243 - 1875); Xi'an (1875 - 1932) *Owner: (user page) (talk) 00:47, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Brigantia In the Romanum universes, the Brigantian Coalition was an alliance between Celtic Iberians and Irish who tried to free Iberia from Roman control. In the real world the Celtic Iberians were defeated after long wars due to the Romans being able to replace losses while the Celtiberians couldn't, but here they were able to keep up with the Romans thanks to Ireland. Though the Romans did eventually conquer Iberia, the area where the Celtic people were subjugated and still fought the Romans was extremely costly to keep under control. Because of this, when the Coalition declared war on Rome for the sixth time, Rome allowed the Coalition and its lands to become a protectorate. Seeing this as a step forward, the Coalition accepted and formed the nation of Brigantia. Though a protectorate, Brigantia also constantly requested sovereignty from Rome for hundreds of years. Finally in recent decades Rome slowly gave Brigantia more freedom until finally granting its freedom in 1918 CE. *Universe(s): All Romanum universes *Government: Meritocratic Council *Leader: techincally the Speaker of the Council, currently Xurxo Oliveira, though the Council holds the real power. *Language(s): Gaelic (official), Iberian Spanish (official), other Irish or Iberian dialects *Religion: Celtic, Christianity, Islamic from Moorish refugees, and other religions *Capital: A Coruna (25 CE-600 CE); Draoithe (Port Lairge in the real world) (601 CE - 1764 CE); Eire Breoghan (Estaca de Bares in the real world) (1765 CE - Present Day) *Owner: Oblivion26 Aztec Empire/Federal Republic/Azteca *Universe(s): Aztec-Mayan universe *Government: Absolute monarchy (1500 - 1710); Presidential republic (1710 - ) *Leader: Emperor (1500 - 1710); President (1710 - ) *Language(s): Aztec language *Religion: Aztec religion *Capital: Tenochtitlan *Owner: (user page) (talk) 05:33, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Mayan Empire/Mayalia *Universe(s): Aztec-Mayan universe *Government: Absolute monarchy (250 - 1710); Constitutional monarchy (1710 - ) *Leader: Emperor (250 - ) *Language(s): Mayan language *Religion: Unknown *Capital: Mayapan *Owner: (user page) (talk) 05:37, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Regions (or whatever will be this project's equivalent of a planet on GC) Species Stories On this new project, there will be a "Story:Index" page. All series or independent stories will have a "Story:" prefix. A story in a series will have the series name, followed by its own name, eg "Story:Example series/Example story" Major series (or story arcs, whatever we decide to call them) Minor series The Classical Triumphs (Just a name thrown out by Majora) A story entailing the wars and triumphs of the Classical age empires (Greece and Rome) in Romanum 01 over their Real-life conquerers the Goths, and Greece declaring it's independance from Rome. Meant to set the stage for the Romanum timeline and Introduce the Roman and New Greek empires (Very important empires in the Romanum timeline) Majoras revenge!!! (talk) 00:38, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Independent stories Comments Well, we've already got about 15 or so pages with this if we devide it up: Culture of the Imperius Greco Novus (theoretical name translating to New Greek Emperium. You can choose the name you want), Military, History, Lyfestyle, Important figures, Historical Events, Mythology, et cetera, et cetera. I still say this is not a great idea, becuase it will distract us from our works here at GC. Pschycron, the Master of Nonsence A1\-A1 12:23, May 12, 2013 (UTC)Category:Planning Is the Romanium 01, or whatever, you know! the one with Rome surviving, Greece rebeling, ect going to be the main Timeline? if not I think it should be. Majoras revenge!!! (talk) 13:35, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Main arcs shouldn't be decided at this stage. The wiki is still in an embryonic state. We'll determine the main arc once we have it in its infancy. --It is so spoken, Nra 'Vadumee (talk) 14:22, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Which timeline is the main timeline, the Mongol one or the Roman one? 19:37, May 12, 2013 (UTC) There would be no main timeline, it is just whichever one you look at. They would not interfere with eachother. Avetzan1 (talk) 20:20, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Looking at the regions, how can Greece become an island? Greece itself is a collection of islands and a peninsula, if it broke off of Europe, the islands would all collide with each other and over a period of time connect into Israel or North Africa. By the way, Greece CANT break off of Europe, a continental shift would only occur along faults on major tectonic plates. Greece is in the middle of the Euroasian Plate, and thus cannot break off. If anything, only Italy would possibly break off due to it being on a minature tectonic plate thats not well understood (its why the Alps are there). Even then, Italy wouldnt be able to go far due to Africa's plate causing a collision and forming mountains. Lastly, why does Greece need to break off? Its gonna be stuck in the Mediterranean Sea anyway, the only difference will be that people will have to cross straits to reach Greece, which can be crossed quite easily with bridges and have no effect on anything at all. -Oblivion26 Through the eyes of Majoras mask, it appears to me the main storyline will be the one with the most people on it, or at least the most factions. Majoras revenge!!! (talk) 00:50, May 13, 2013 (UTC) (Who else would say "through the eyes of Majoras mask"?!?!) I think it's unlikely that if the Roman Empire became a democracy the Emperor would be directly elected. It would be more likely that the Consul of the Senate was elected while the Emperor exists with severely reduced powers (like the royal family in the U.K.). As for political parties, you could use real life factions that existed in the Senate: Optimates - right-wing. Status quo. Let the country take its natural course and disrupt the current system as little as possible. Also kill all of Rome's enemies (makes you very popular in ancient Rome). Populares - left-wing. Help the poor. Poor people get more land, rich people entitled to less land. Support the poor and unemployed with food handouts (also makes you very popular in ancient Rome, but not so much with the rich). Mr.Robbo (talk) 15:28, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Exciting notice!!! (Must read) According to my count of keywords that make worthwhile titles for pages, we now have over 100 topics for this new wiki. After deciding the name of the new wiki, the project will officially be begun! :D (user page) (talk) 06:02, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh... My... Gosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Majoras revenge!!! (talk) 18:49, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Check out the new wiki now at Infinite Histories Getting better. Pschycron, the Master of Nonsence A1\-A1 20:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC)